tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeorin Fontaine
'''Aeorin "Ion" Fontaine '''is a spellsword born with the ability to use electrokinesis as part of his natural powers. He is the younger brother of Iorilei Fontaine, and is from the same generation as Seth, Ariel, Syaran, Elisa, Celestine, Casimir, Fionn and Amarie Fontaine Biography Aeorin is a main liner in the Fontaine Family, as part of the family which has direct descent from Sebastien. He is the fourth child, and his direct elder is his sister Iorilei Fontaine. He also has two older brothers that are also older than Iorilei. He's related to the other main line members via his great grandfather. As he was a main line member, Aeorin was expected to gain great abilities when his power awakened for this was normal for main line members. The powers of his elder siblings had already put a damper on what his parents could expect from him, though, since all of them had rather lackluster and disappointing abilities that seemed quite basic in comparison to the rest of the main line. Aeorin gained the ability to manipulate and control electricity via the direction of the electrons in the electricity. He was accorded the best education and training that was affordable, which meant he grew up well read and highly intelligent. He was also trained with a sword, under the instruction of his overachieving sister, and has high proficiency with it as a result. Aeorin possessed a power that many Fontaines would find pointless as it overlaps with their natural ability, so he wasn't given a very high priority when it came to power training. Aeorin himself questioned his existence due to this, and asked why he had such a useless ability which every other Fontaine had. It didn't stop him from trying to make it useful, though, and Aeorin developed his ability on a daily basis to make it usable as a versatile power. Thus, his ability is wide enough such that normal electric magic isn't directly comparable to it. This also motivated Aeorin to improve himself in other areas so he could better distinguish himself from other "normal" Fontaines, and thus he actually studied large scale tactics, war fighting, the art of deception and planning, something most Fontaines wouldn't even bother to learn unless forced. Thus, Aeorin has an unreal amount of knowledge even for a well educated Fontaine, when compared to his peers from the exact same family accorded the exact same education. Personality and Appearance Aeorin seems to be a timid man in front of his sister Iori, and she often makes fun of or berates him for many things. Around friends, Aeorin seems to be quite silly and unaware of his surroundings, always confused when he responds to anything. He seems quite happy go lucky, and some would even consider him stupid. Aeorin is also somewhat apparently shameless, not caring to discriminate between male and female bathing areas, not having real awareness if he's wearing anything or not and directly asking others to do silly things without explaining. He gets embarrassed easily and is quick to use over the top actions like conjuring a lightning spear if disturbed in a place that he doesn't want to be disturbed (like a public bath). On any mission, though, Aeorin shows he has calculating, cold levels of intelligence, and is in fact very observant of what is around him. He doesn't retain any of his submissive or timid nature, and controls the variables as needed, using sly tricks and deductive reasoning. Aeorin is able to draw conclusions and a complete picture just from fragmentary evidence, allowing him to see through people who can normally deceive others. The reason why he acts incompetent is because Aeorin has observed that the competent always ended up doing everything, and he was more than happy to relinquish responsibilities to others so he didn't need to use his mind for stupid and meaningless things. Aeorin shows an ability of understanding things he has never seen before, and the ability to even comprehend fully and suggest improvements to concepts that were previously unknown to him. He is highly capable of applying what he learned to practical aspects in his life, and has many ways to shortcut things. His intelligence can be therefore considered unusually high, even for a Fontaine, being able to understand the workings of a firearm with just a basic explanation and suggest improvements to building one, or coming out with plans that frustrate that of a rival strategist with no gaps left behind to be exploited. Like his sister Iori, Aeorin has blonde hair and blue eyes. He also has fair skin, a slim, oval face and is noted to be quite youthful looking, although he isn't exactly that old. Some would consider him a stereotypical "pretty boy" due to his blemish free, fair skin, along with his slightly feminine looks due to his large eyes and overall childish visage. Aeorin is well built, though, as he has considerable levels of physical training. Powers and Abilities Aeorin has a measure of skill with a sword, and while he is evidenced to not be as skilled as his sister at wielding a blade, he can use one with good proficiency, as he is a practitioner of the Fontaine Formless Sword. He has fast reflexes and good accuracy with his strikes, having been trained by his elder sister since young. Aeorin has inhumanly fast speed, and much greater strength than a male of his build. He is also skilled in unarmed combat, probably better than even his sister. Using his electricity with his sword, Aeorin can electrocute enemies whenever they cross blades. Aeorin's most basic power is to summon electrons and form them into a sphere, before the sphere is fired at an enemy at high velocity. This causes a blast very similar to a lightning bolt, except with very long range as it is a solid sphere. It is an attack that travels very fast and cuts through most forms of resistance or absorption before discharging violently into the target, making it necessary to ward it. The damage isn't spectacular but Aeorin can fire it quickly. Aeorin has to use his hands to cast this and he can fire them very fast if he alternates the use of his hands. Aeorin's main Fontaine Ability is the power to control all electrons, be it originating from himself or another source. So long as the electrons come close enough to Aeorin, he is the "ruler" of said electron, and can redirect, dispel or otherwise manipulate it. Aeorin also possesses the power to summon electrons. The main application of this ability is of course electrokinesis, and Aeorin's main form of offense is electrical attacks of all sorts, similar to electric spells. Aeorin has vastly more versatility with his power than spells, though, as well as much greater efficiency to produce a similar effect. He also doesn't require his hands to perform the same things as lightning spells and he can even bounce electricity off metal surfaces or off his body if necessary. Aeorin has other ways to use his power, though. He is capable of redirecting all lightning or electric based powers from striking him, turning them back at his opponents with his mind alone. Aeorin can also gather hostile electricity as his own and fire it as attacks without expending his magicka. Aeorin can also make a ward of sort from electrons, and this repels almost anything that strikes it, as well as cancels magic. Aeorin can further make electron blades around his arms with his ability, allowing him to cut through armor with a chopping motion of his hand or deflect swords away. Aeorin can override his nervous system with his ability, which grants him further enhanced speed, strength and the ability to move while magically paralysed or otherwise disabled. Another ability which Aeorin can perform because of his ability to generate and control electric fields is the manipulation of magnetism, which can be used for many purposes. Abilities such as launching ferromagnetic materials at high speed, mangling and ripping apart ferromagnetic equipment or even manipulation of diamagnetic and paramagnetic materials are possible if he applies enough current to generate extreme magnetism. Aeorin's control over magnetism is remarkably precise, and he can disarm enemies to kill them with their own weapons, or even his sword from range. Aeorin can also repel metallic items from hitting him if necessary, and even electrocute people holding metallic weapons via induction of current. Aeorin can induce magnetic forces in the water of a person's body, making them explode, should he focus. This ability can even control blood flow via the iron atoms of blood, allowing Aeorin to manipulate bloodflow to induce hypoxia and death in healthy individuals. Aeorin is also able to turn himself into lightning itself to travel extremely quickly from point to point by manipulating his own electron structure, in a skill akin to teleportation, except that he requires line of sight. He is also capable of manipulating the magnetic fields around himself to fly without much effort, or conduct himself through metallic surfaces to reach places he otherwise cannot. Aeorin's reformation from his electric form displaces physical matter and allows him to kill people by reforming while phased through them. Aeorin possesses seven senses in total. Other than his primary five senses, Aeorin has active electroperception, where a low intensity static field allows Aeorin to have perfect spatial awareness within an area of 10 meters diameter around him at all times, even sensing attacks, magic and projectiles. Aeorin also has passive electroperception, and can sense the nervous impulses and heartbeats of others through walls and such up to 25 meters away, which makes it impossible to sneak up on him. This also means should Aeorin be deprived of sight, he still can respond as if he can "see" around him. It is thus impossible to "blind" Aeorin or escape from his detection. Aeorin possesses the Truth Reader, which he awakened by force when he removed his original pair of eyes, causing his eyes to progress to the next stage. This has the enhanced perception of a normal Truth Reader power, but Aeorin can activate an overlay like state to his eyes that allow him to see changes made with alteration magic, as well as see right through illusion to see invisible people like they are not invisible. What power Aeorin's Truth Reader has is unknown. Equipment Aeorin has a Fontaine Forged Sword, as with his other main line relatives. This weapon is extremely sharp, can cut spirits and ethereal beings, and possesses an unbreakable nature, no matter how much it is abused. Aeorin's power allows him to coat the weapon with rapidly shifting electrons when sword channeling, making it somewhat like a chainsaw, allowing it to cut its way through a lot. It can also fire crescents of electrons to hurt opponents at range. Aeorin wears armor which protects his body well. He also has a Signet Ring from his family. Trivia * Aeorin's looks resemble the vocaloid Kagamine Len, except he is older. This is intentional as his sister Iori resembles Kagamine Rin. * Aeorin's ability is based on electron control, which is similar to that of Misaka Mikoto and Mugino Shizuri from A Certain Magical Index. * Aeorin's seemingly changeable personality is similar to Sgt Luke Stockart from Legend of the Legendary Heroes, who likewise has a silly side he presents to friends, and his serious side when facing foes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Nobility